Gangs R Us
by luvingreen
Summary: Enter stage left, the mighty street fighter Hanyou whose been shunned most his life. Enter stage right, Japan's second most deadliest Gang leader looking for a little lovin. Oh, let the fun begin...and the gang wars. InuKag
1. Breaking Away

**Author's Notes:** Ok, so Hey!!!! I really loved this idea when it came to me and personally this is so fun to work on because it's so close to me. This first chapter is mainly information needed for the foundation of the story. There are some holes that will be filled in later on. So if you're like "Huh?? This author's is a mother #$ idiot!" I know that already but you don't have to rub it in!! LOL!! If you have any questions just ask and ill try and answer as many as possible hopefully or e-mail me. I promise most questions will be answered later in the story though. (Brother yelling in the background "Shut your big mouth!!! You just like to hear yourself talk!!!! Start the FREAKIN story already!!!) Geez...ok. grumbles randomly ... then smiles Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** cough ok well if I must ill tell you that I definitely do not own any characters on this show including the star. If I have to keep repeating this then you must be a little slow or maybe just anal about these things. Either way, ill appease you! I only own this plot....which I'm having a great time writing!!

Part I

Kagome sighed as she reached the rusting door to her new school and new life. From any distance she could be thought to be a normal 17-year-old girl attending her senior year of High School. Anyone one could see her normal well groomed black hair, piercing blue eyes and fair complexion. She may seem a little distant and quiet with her black rebel style, but relatively normal nonetheless. However _she_ knew she was far from normal.

Then like a flash, a memory in particular that was fresh in her mind came over her as she made her way to her new school's main office.

**Flash Back**

They were all there. She counted. Every single one of them. Good.

Her unattached stare grazed by every one of their faces. She could read them like a book. They knew it. Some withered under her intense gaze and some just held up their chin proudly. That was the difference between the "Hard Core" and the "Fringe", or the "Wannabe's". She knew who would fail and who would succeed in the end. However she still admired them for their dedication and passion.

"I have called you all here today..." She started in a slow but solid tone. "To tell you that some changes are going to be made.

That one sentence caused many reactions. She saw the newer recruits flinch visibly as if burned, and the slightly higher members looked a little shaken. It was even evident that she struck a nerve with her Core, because many of their faces were contorted in slight uneasy frowns.

"Now you all understand the process that comes with wanting to _leave_ 'The Mikos'...Correct? You know the actions taken, the process, the torture, and possibly death... that come with such a ritual?"

She paused at all the right places and accented the appropriate words to see their initial reactions. She got very little response considering it wasn't really a question than more of an edgy statement anyway. So she shrugged lightly and continued.

"The whole _gang_..." She accented, as the word slipped off her tongue like ice causing many to stiffen in pride. "Is to come to the ceremony and proceed with the necessary procedures for the ritual as known and followed in the past."

Many nodded their heads in understanding but still no one knew who the unlucky person was or who was going to be the _victim_ of the Ritual as it was deemed.

Many people were waiting on baited breath to find out who the _lucky_ honored person would be to be announced by the leader herself. For some, they lived for these rituals like they lived for the torturous recruiting ceremonies. However they didn't have to wait long, for their trusted leader rose from her seat in a rusted chair in the middle of the old musty cellar. She took a deep breath and continued.

"The person passing and _possibly_ surviving the ceremony tonight..." She paused at the cold, faint snickers from the older members of the gang being heard, "will be..." Everyone waited in silence, some hopeful some nervous....

"..... will be....me. Your leader."

No one spoke. The musty air of the factory cellar seemed to be sucked from the atmosphere and out of the room, for all was still. No one even seemed to take a breath for a whole minuet.

Finally the 'Leader' spoke again to break the unnerving silence.

"I know I have not failed you in anyway. That is something that would be unacceptable and shameful and suitable reason for such a ritual. I know that many of you would give your life for my protection, my sisters. I both know and love you for that I also know that to some, this is a great betrayal and is confusing. I just need you to understand that I need to move on from this chapter in my life. I step down as leader and have chose to leave my beloved gang that I have known for these past six years. I have chosen this path however, and fully understand and accept the consequences. I mean I should know it. I wrote half the Code."

She added the last part on for some humor, however she only received a few weak smiles. Many faces were still clouded with shock, hurt, or even utter confusion. Some couldn't even look at her as their eyes were downcast out of deepened sadness. Finally a member from her Core spoke up.

" So you will go through with the ritual? You won't back down? Even if it costs your life to _your_ gang?" She said in a harsh and condescending voice.

"Kagura, I thought you knew me by now. The former leader," Bowing her head in respect, "She created the ritual and many of the others we still follow. We honor her dedication of this gang and have only built rules upon the basic principle of her leadership and guidelines. So yes, I will go through everything with the grace and dignity that our former leader, Kikyo, also held."

Her steady gaze passed over their faces once more and this time she received different reactions.

She saw the utter sadness of her newer members. To this she felt her own sadness overwhelm her. To her these were like her 'babies', because that what she called them. The rest of the gang called them 'Associates' or 'New-bes'. Theses were the ones that showed the unknown dedications of ones that wanted to prove themselves without any consequences to themselves. She loved them for that. The smallest of sad smiles played on the tip of her mouth albeit still unemotional to anyone other than her..

She moved to the inner crowd where her gaze rested on the members of the gang that had been there for a while but till had more to prove. She called them her 'arrows', because they had proven themselves by being true so far and she loved them like her own as well. She could see their determination and that's why she had chosen them when and why she did. They were a strong asset.

She merely saw some angry and confused faces and some downcast eyes when she over looked them. She knew them and her newer girls looked up to her for advice and trusted her completely. That is what they were there for anyway, to be a family.

Finally she reluctantly turned to her Core or her 'inner strengths' as she would adoringly call them in the secret meetings away for the lesser members. These girls she knew from the beginning, and had been sisters since before her rise to leader and had shown unwavering loyalty. Well almost.

Kagura, the only one who she knew, was not as she appeared. No one else knew except for three people. Kagura, Kagura's boss, and well her the leader. She was after all, the second most powerful gang leader in that part of Japan, and she wasn't in that position out of ignorance. She was shrewd to catch on to the ploy created, and slowly seeping into her gang.

After finding out, she had put Kagura through the toughest missions to have her become a 'trusted' inner Core member. This had the desired effect of trust amongst the girls and would make for sweeter revenge in the end. Kagura believed herself to be a powerful part of the group...oh if she only knew...

When she first found out Kagura's true identity she couldn't help herself but to get infuriated beyond normal rage. She had always been one for revenge. It was just her nature. This was one of those situations where she would have the last laugh....no matter who stood in her way and whose blood was spilled. Sparingly not hers.

How did the clever leader find out you ask? Very simple, it was the 'leader intuition'. She knew at once she was betrayed when she was almost picked off by the single most powerful gang leader in that side of Japan, her rival, Naraku. Yeah, after that, she knew she worked for him. Just call her Captain Obvious! She was a very clever leader and she had resources besides the fact that the evidence slapped her square in the face.

She wasn't about to sit by and let her growing 'family' be deceived anymore and put them in a vulnerable position by a secret 'mole' in her pack! Kagura believed that she could deceive her and her gang so easily, oh how it infuriated her! She would not be taken down so easily. No way was she about to be taken down at her prime!

How she found out Kagura's underhanded plot was the blackest moment in her six-year experience. The memory fluttered through her recollection them that chilly October night. (A/N: yeah it's a flashback in a flashback, sorry try not get too confused, but your smart so....WINKWINK)

_He_ had tried to ambush her and her entire gang at a new 'bust' they had been tipped off too and had arranged with great ease. Too much ease actually, that for one should have been a red light but everything went on as planned. They had just infiltrated the entire area and started off with the night shift guards. As they worked there way downward they eventually dug their way to the desired weapons unit. It was heavily guarded and secured, so of course they retrived them in less than three minutes flat. Suddenly just as they swiftly were about to make their silent exit undetected and victorious, they were confronted by their rivals. Not just any rivals, however. These were the other side. These were their enemies in the current gang war. Power was essential, and power would be attained through the bloodshed of the war.

It was the most vicious gang war since the gang war of 88' between the West and South side Tokyo gangs. That had been a bloody back-street war that lasted seven grueling years with a horrific body count.

This however could not even begin to compare. This was only six and no sign of peace or ceasing of any kind ahead.

She was able to get everyone out without to much trouble, after all she had trained her girls to perfection and the enemy only had a bunch of blundering he-men which were slow to even make a decent challenge. She was well decided to only bring her Core and other highly efficient trained girls on that particular mission. However only as she stayed behind to check if any struggling members were present, was when she noticed she had been backed into a trap. Her girls were gone and safe with few cuncussions but she was cornered with no apparent escape handy.

It was then she saw him. The enemy's leader.

His eyes glowed with the same evil merciless tint as when she first saw him, and he chuckle heavily laid in the air as she noticed how grave situation had become. It was all a set up for the two of them! He, himself came to finish her off.

She knew right then who the snitch was and she swore unwavering revenge if she managed to escape the jeopardous trap. Which she did thanks to her flawless fighting skills, cunning , and aid from allies.

She swore the low and sneaky person would pay. Blood would be spilled as did hers that night. (A/N: Ok end of the little informational flashback in a flashback. I only did it for the good of the peoples! Promise!)

So now it was time to enact her revenge. As the gang squirmed anxiously thinking it would be her suffering tonight, she softly drew a lingering sigh. It was surely not going to be her if everything went as planned. It was the little weasel in the frying pan tonight! She snickered inwardly in knowing anticipation.

Her eyes skimmed her Core who all looked at her with loyal and sad eyes, albeit one. None were angry, just firm in understanding. She could expect nothing less from her closest members her ......friends.

They knew her predicament and her strong bonds to her _blood_ family. As much as she loved her life and her crew she had to leave, she had to protect her mother and brother from the growing war.

However as she rose to proceed with the ceremony she shook her head lightly as if shaking these thoughts briskly from her head so she could continue. She never got emotional, and today would be no different she hoped. She abruptly bowed to the Core showing an honored yet apologetic peace offering for what was about to happen.

None knew what it meant, but they all quickly nodded their head in apperception. She then lifted her head a fraction and came up meeting the steel eyes of her betrayer.

Kagura flinched in her steady ice-blue gaze and bowed her head back in attempt to close the intense eye contact. However it was futile as understanding slowly glowered in her widening eyes.

As their leader stepped in the middle of the old cellar, everyone gathered around. Most dreading what was going to happen next, some were simply numb to a point of utter bewilderment. However right before the ceremony was about to take place, their leader erected one of her pale slender hands up to halt the procession.

"I understand the ritual to the fullest, as I said before." She stated solemnly. "However I also know the laws and ever present Code. The rules that the Great Kikyou put into affect before her tragic demise are the laws we live by and regulations we answer to. As I know the code inside and out, I will merely reveal this diminutive revelation. As I'm sure you are aware of section 25B: Rituals of leave; Any betrayer among the gang takes full responsibility for any backing member including a descending leader."

She smirked an evil smile as she saw Kagura's head snap up and their eyes meet. "No" She heard he whisper frantically. Oh, how she loved the deceased Kikyo right then for her elaborate detail in the Code she fabricated.

Suddenly all eyes were on Kagura. Some shocked, others looked as if they'd expected this, and others just looked downright elated. In the happy camper's area were mostly the recruits that were initiated by Kagura herself. After all who wouldn't want the demise of the person who had given you hell on earth for the grueling initiation.

" Yes, Kagura." She said as her dark grin spread naturally to her glitering blue eyes.

Many gapped in her direction at this outward show of cruelty. Their leader was known for her gentle understanding, as well as swift punishment. Never though for outright public savageness. However none could belittle their leader in any sense as they felt Kagura had this coming in any sense.

The leader continued firmly. This was the moment she had been waiting patiently for.

"I will skip all the trivialities about how you have been supplying top secret info about our gang's operatives to Naraku..." The mere name received several choice words and soft hisses. "...and shall go on and even forget to recount to the girls on how you just sat back behind your boss as he proceeded to kill many of the former members who would and _should_ be standing here with us today. I'll even cease to mention to them your plan that involved trying to take ME out once and for all!" Her tone was icy to the last syllable and dripped the utmost loathing.

The girls were growing increasingly loud with curses and furious roars for every sentence that came. However, at the last sentence the girls seized Kagura, who seemed motionless and unresponsive, and took her in the center of the chamber with their leader. Rage was coming of most of the women like a foul odor.

The girls screamed and yelled for the ceremony to begin as Kagura was roughly gagged and bond with jagged electrical wire.

The leader just raised her hand once more and everything became still and hushed.

"Ladies you all know what we stand for and the heart our motto is. It says; 'Be loyal, stay true, and stand firm against evil for sake of the pure and for your fellow man'."

She said this in a deadly tone while raising her hand to her chest for their gang sign pointed upwards.

"Now Kagura has broken most all of the rules of our Code. She betrayed her fellow members, committed treason against her leader, and sold us to our fated enemies for materialistic treasures. I ask you by the Code of Kikyou and the position I hold by stepping down as your leader, can she take my place of suffering in the ritual?"

She shouted this, as a general would rally troops. Her voice grew in a victory roar, for she knew that the Code ensued her safety and Kagura's demise in this situational ceremony. She loved it. Her sinister grin was well assured as her gang screamed "Yes, proceed!!" In a perfect hateful unison.

She stilled and cleared her throat softly to reclaim the attention. Her eyes grew soft as she realized this was the end of her time with her gang. She prepared the final acts of her leave and Kagura's termination.

"Remaining Core return to me." She declared firmly then she turned to her newest members and her eyes shone with fresh tears that she refused to shed in light of the present situation.

"My 'babies'. I wish you all long lives, health, and loyalty while in this tight sisterhood. I will truly miss you. As for my arrows stay true to the family, as I know you will for me. Continue to prove yourselves and never give in to any threats outside The Mikos. For there will be many, but none will scathe you as long as your intentions are pure."

Her depressed emotions and devotion flowed through the sentimental dam she built as her speech progressed with silent tears falling down her face. She truly was leaving a family.

She turned sadly to her core and she broke down. Through her sobs she managed to say. "My dear friends, how much have we been through together? Fighting death and wounds of ever severity, even Rin's killer dog!"

They all laughed, slightly shattering a little of the sorrow. "I love you so, so much. I'm truly sorry for leaving in these dire times when leadership is most needed but I also need to start over and get away from here. Away from Naraku's grasp."

With that her good friend, Ayame, spoke up. "Don't worry babe! That pansy is going down. We will finish him off soon to protect you!!! So don't worry us, we can hold our own!" She said full of confidence and blind determination.

Kagome just smiled at her and returned her trusting statement with a strong embrace in which she gave the rest of the girls as well. Ayumi, Ayame (who helped in a treaty with their allies that helped them in the confrontation with Naraku that fateful night), Rin, and Eri.

She sighed and told them in a dead quiet voice.

"You know what you must do with her. I will leave and never return after tonight. I can not tell anyone where my new location will be, for Naraku has allies all over Japan and I can't risk my Mom getting caught up in this. Nor my brother. I love you, and my loyalties will always be with my gang, my sisters, The Mikos.

She hugged them all once more while they all cried once again. And then she turned around to find the remainder of her adopted family sniffling and teary eyed, turning to her for guidance.

She merely shook her head silently and replied. "My girls I relieve myself of leadership duties and pass the responsibility to Ayumi. She has been with The Mikos as long as I have and she doesn't have any outside loyalties. Love her and accept her as your leader as you would me."

With that she squared herself with Ayumi and stated in a clear formal voice. "The leader of The Mikos is Ayumi! The Honorable Ayumi!" She yelled in utter admiration. As her friend bowed down, she was handed a heated rod in where she placed it on Ayumi's forearm. She diligently placed the tip where an arrow with three feathers was. With the rod she singed a horizontal line through the shaft of her already tattooed arrow without as much as a flinch from the victim. When she was finished she set the cooling rod down and grinned lightly up at her best friend.

This was the symbol for the leader of their group and with the passing of rank a member would add a feather to their arrow to be recognized outside the group. The whole gang bowed lowly with the exception of the gagged and tied Kagura who was sobbing uncontrollably at her gruesome fate yet to come.

Kagome nearly nodded at Ayumi and her Core after rising and turned sharply for the padlocked door of the old cellar before more warm tears threatened to leak on her normally stolic face.

The last thing she heard before exiting the dusty warehouse was Ayumi strong commanding voice saying, "Now begin the ceremony ladies!!" and Kagura's fading tortured screams following her out into the crisp alley.

**Flashback ended**

Kagome put on a trademark teenage bored expression as she walked up to the office. She was told where her schedule and first classes were from a prissy, prim secretary. She quietly strode down the empty hallways where classes had already begun fifteen minuets previous.

"Oh boy....school. Never thought I would have to go through this torture again....never thought....again." Was her single self directed statement. She quietly slid down the appropriate halls till she saw her destination through a single solid wood door.

She took a deep breath, went for the doorknob, and opened it with the tiniest of clicks while quietly to reassuring herself.

"This is the start to your normal new life, Kagome." Was the faintest of voices in her head as she walked swiftly into the room.


	2. Backseat drama

**Author's notes:** Ok, so the 1st chapter seemed a little long and I guess ill apologize cuz I usually don't do any longer chapters than that!! So I hope u liked it and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really hate AP classes and if anyone sympathizes why not toss in a friendly review after you read!! LOL!! Nothing forceful!!! I am but a humble leprechaun hoping for helpful criticism. I've been doing this forever just not on so I'm hoping this will be beneficial!!! Have fun with this chapter because it was fun writing!!! Ok enough with my senseless bantering!!! (Smiles and winks)

****

****

**Disclaimer:** Umm do I really have to??? Well as much as I squeeze my Inuyasha plushy and call my dog's name as Inuyasha (much to my brothers protests....because my dog's name is Katie...but hey! She's white and so Inuyasha!!! Anyone could get confused!!!) I seriously don't own him, so I'm not typing it anymore!

Part II

"Oh, joy! Another day in this crap hole!!!" He grumbled randomly to the crusty green wall beside his desk in the corner.

He rolled his golden orbs and pushed off his bookbag gruffly to sit on top of his desk with a look of utter boredom. His eyes scanned the class and all he could mutter without cursing was something along the lines of , "cruel and unusual punishment...". That's how he truly felt about all the 'plastic faced' people that surrounded him in the squeaky clean black hole of 'education'.

He was Inuyasha and commonly referred to as the 'mutt' of the population of the school by the so-called preps or populars. He didn't care however. He had his choice friends that liked him for him and that was what mattered. He didn't need the Tommy Lees and Pams of the school.

He wasn't labeled, plain and simple. Not a prep, not a jock (which could go hand in hand sometimes) and definitely not a brain. He wasn't a goth or even punk... even though many people tried to place that label on him when he showed up in his '311' T-shirt and had scribbled Crossfade on the strap of his bookbag.

People were so eager to label him he actually thought it was funny how hard they tried to provoke him into doing so. He was just himself plain and simple...and that's how he liked it...simple.

He was tall, muscular (mainly from all his street fighting) and lean at the same time. He had long silvery white hair that was pretty much his trademark to be known along with his deadly right hook. On the top of his head two soft small dog-like ears poked out and he had deadly sharp fangs to help with the canine appearance. And whenever he flashed his well-known Don't-give-a-darn smirk, you could see fangs adorning his mouth.

He was a Hanyou. The only one who attended West Tokyo High in fact. There was a large population of human and Youkia but only one Hanyou. Which made him enemy to both sets. It was strict here and fights would only break out every so often between the tension between the youkias and humans. Mostly out of fear or power.

However a lot of fights involving him were started just for spite. He was a little too knowing for that at his age... _now_. He had lived like that his whole life and he knew when to fight and when to refuse an empty threat to rile him up. Not many people challenged him these days because of his rep as a fighter. Which was what he was focusing on that very moment on...fighting.

Today he sat on the top of his desk with his baggy black cargos that he wore every other day just to see those little cutsie girls that line the hallways crinkle their noses at him. He thought it was amusing any ways. He had on his dark navy shirt that read "Love for the flying Penguins!" In small print. He sighed as he eyed the rip at the sleeve thanks to a recent bang in with a fence. Stupid fence, it shouldn't have been in his way while he was running from the cops. If he'd have a say he'd ban all fences....ok never mind that's a stupid thought!

He looked out the window as if bored but really he was focusing on his fight today after school with his rival Kouga and he also wanted any excuse to avert his honey orbs from the shrilly girls and testosterone pumped males of his class.

He inwardly growled at the mere thought of that wimpy wolf. He would show him not to mess around. He may be a Hanyou but that did not make him weak in any sense. He had worked his whole life against violence because of what he was and he was stronger than anyone took him for.

A soft growl escaped him as a sense of something unfamiliar overtook him. He could feel something different in the school. He couldn't place it however. It felt like a misplaced aura. He had never felt it before. But before he could go any further the teacher rose up suddenly, after the last bell rung and started class.

"Everyone take you seats, and take out your homework on the last chapter we covered last Friday." She said in a sugar-coated voice filled with the hint of boredom. That was her life after all. It only got vaguely interesting when disrupting students backlash. Speaking of...

"Mr. Inuyasha, please take yourself off of your desk and sit yourself properly in your seat please." She snapped irritably, obviously not in the mood for the usual 'disturbances' today.

Inuyasha already had four referrals and wasn't about to get suspended with a fifth so he shrugged nonchalantly and slouched down in his chair. He acted like he did it because he wanted to but he knew if he got suspended that his Old Aunt, Kaede, would ground his butt to no tomorrow and not let him out of the house for a month.

He sighed mentally. Which meant no fighting... or maybe he could just sneak out... if worse came to worse....hmm...

It was then he tuned out and tried to focus on the up coming fight and forgot about the teacher's babbling on Trigonometry...or whatever it was called. Man, how he hated that stuff. As he thought about his tactics against Kouga he ignored that ever closing sense of foreboding becoming closer, tickling the back of his mind as the class rambled on.

Outside the door of the classroom Kagome was mentally kicking herself for her hesitation for her entrance.

"Ok Kagome you can do this! You can walk into a class of full of steroid induced Kens, and Barbie bleach-blondes!!!..... Grr!" She literally growled as her hand frustratingly paused inches away from the brass doorknob.

"Ok this is crazy!!! I can stare a 9-millimeter in the face and even full out headlock Naraku!!! But I'm nervous about walking into a classroom full of MTV kamikazes!?!" She thought exasperatley.

"Oh! This is stupid....." Was her final concluding thoughts ending her hesitation.

She opened the door slightly ajar and paused to compose herself. She then walked straight inside swallowing all her nervousness and shakiness in thinking about her previous role of leadership in one of Japan's most feared gang. I mean if she could do all that then she could face pimple-less Paris Hilton Drama Queens and still get a few laughs off 'em!

The student's mindless babble had started once again as soon as they took their seats completely ignoring the teacher as she started her class.

"Come class settle down so we can go over last night's home ...Gosh I hate my job...." She broke off mumbling and plopping softly at her desk as the class continued to blatantly ignore her.

Inuyasha tried to tune out the teacher as well as the increasingly growing force or foreboding that seemed to be fate talking to him. Stupid fate, it always was in the stupid way!!! So instead, he occupied his time with the use of his artistic vandalism skills. Scratching! He vigorously worked "this sucks" on lovely wooden school desk with his extensive sharpened claws.

Just as he was clawing an exquisite looking "U". He heard the door open lightly and the ridiculous squeals and unintelligent gossip came to a fading halt. He looked up to find the teacher reading a note from a girl with her back purposely to the class.

Finally the teacher stood up with a great heave and came around her desk to put her bony hands on the girl's petite shoulders. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows as his sharp Hanyou eyes gazed at the 'new girl'. He could tell most of the other male student body was thinking along the same lines. "This girl is a HOTTIE!"

The girl looked like she could care less about being there however. He watched as she lazily gazed over the classroom with an almost humored expression. However her eyes seemed steeled over.

He just continued to stare at her stupidly as the teacher continued to introduce her, taking in all her features. She wore army green baggy pants with a tight plain white tank top that read "WOOT" in scratchy black and hot pink letters in the middle bust.

He noted with secret joy and great surprise that she wasn't wearing a lick of name brand clothing besides her black, slightly worn DC shoes in which he raised and impressed eyebrow too. He also liked her homemade duck tape purse that was a mixture of a weave of black and white for the front design. That was style right there. This girl was hot and she had an 'unknown' air about her, which made him lean slightly in seat for better viewing. Though he'd never tell it o her face, she probably was posing or she could be for real he'd just have to see.

Her ebony hair cascaded a little past her shoulders. She had non make-up ivory skin that seemed utterly flawless and smooth from his point of view. But the thing that made him stare as unabashed as he was, was her piercing stormy blue eyes that were now trained on the outside window almost wistfully as the teacher rambled on.

As her intense gaze swept across the class once more he noticed that there seemed to be something about this new girl he couldn't place. Like an air of power. What was it.....

He sneered. "So we have a mystery. Well I like a challenge..."

"....her grades from her other school are flawless give or take a few absence problems." The teacher ambled on unflinchingly. "She won her school junior achievement in......"

Yep, just as she thought, it was like looking in some Vogue magazine and turning the pages only to see the same picture over and over and over. They all looked exactly the same!!!!! "Why go to a normal public school Kagome, when you could go to this is private snob school that looked like so much more fun!" She considered sarcastically

She almost snorted as the teacher continued talking about all her so-called clubs and after school activities.

"Yeah, if you call my extra curricular activities being the leader of the second most feared gang in that side of Tokyo. Robbing, running away from the police, beating up random men for fun, then yeah I'm a pretty active and overachieving girl!!!" She thought smugly.

As her gaze continued to brush over the morally bankrupt class her eyes stop suddenly as she spotted the most gorgeous hair...it was silvery white. Not old geezer white that was all thin and frail, but a glistening odd silvery white that was long and flowing....

However just as she tried to get a glimpse at the face it belong to over all the well groomed and perfectly gelled heads the teacher cried making everyone jump from the previous silence at her drawling speech.

"Well all you dim bulbs, it seems we finally have a bright bulb to shine a little education around here! Please make her feel welcome." She chirped causing the young girl to look at her in an unreadable expression and then gaze around the room once more. The class faintly rolled their eyes at the teacher 's obvious glee to get a student that would actually listen to her. To this statement Kagome only gazed at her knowing as soon as she sat down she wouldn't listen to a thing the annoying little woman would say.

"Ok Miss. Hiragashi..." Staring around the room through her thick spectacles. "Well it seems we only have two available vacant seats, this one at the front or the one beside our work-in-progress...Mr. Inuyasha! What I mean to say is that he's our most prized possession here at this humble school." She cackled cruelly at her small joke while many classmates sneered and mocking giggles filled the room, aimed entirely in the direction of Inuyasha's desk.

Inuyasha merely shrugged gruffly and took his pencil that had been on the tip of his nose and tried to balance it again. However inside he felt the heat of rage as he silently cursed his fake-boob-job of a teacher. He kept telling himself a referral isn't worth it.

Why did she even bother telling her about the vacant seat beside him anyway. All she had to do was escort her to that front row seat cuz no one ever wants to sit near the so-called school reject. He watched dispassionately as the teacher shiftily made it clear for her to sit in the front while taking stabs at him through light sarcasm.

"So as you can see dearie, you would achieve a better learning opportunity here away from such distractions and hooligans, in this nice front row seat so you....." She started but was cut off sharply as Kagome started to make her way down the long isle toward the back seat.

"Idiot teacher..." Kagome sighed forcefully aloud while her bored expression scanned the isle for unseen feet or bookbags ready to trip her. Oh how Kagome hated people like her. Always putting someone down for their own self pleasure and trying to implore their pretend 'authority' over weaker beings to influence negative aggression!!! Jeez at least when she was a leader she never let anyone feel that inferior!! Geez it was if she was talking about a dog!

"Wait...I think he was a doggie-hanyou......" She smiled inwardly feeling the morning pick up as she walked lightly down the lengthy isle.

She casually let her eyes slide over random students as she made her way down to her designated "out-of-bounds-seat". Many looked thoroughly perplexed. She smirked inside, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she winked at one of the hooked-on-phonics groupies. The only hint of emotion she ever let show was through her eyes. Emotions were traitorous...she learned that over...experience.

She finally came to the old wooden desk and saw it was missing a couple screws in the legs so she gingerly sat down as gracefully as she could. The desk creaked at the sudden weight but didn't give, mostly because she barley weighed anything anyway.

She swung her legs under her desk and cocked her head to one side as she noticed all eyes were on her and the boy beside her. She smarted a small wave and made a shooing motion for the class to turn their attention else where before turning to look at her desk partner.

What she saw took her breath away.

....."But...no one ever sits....no one ever _wants_ to sit....whoa ....she is kinda hot...what the...?!?!?!" He mentally cursed himself as he ran through his confused thoughts slowly.

He had watched her intently as she gradually made her way down the isle. He watched her secretly and admired how she kept a stolic or even bored face through the whole ordeal. She even smiled almost as she received some pretty nasty glares from the rather pompous part of the class, which was actually the whole class. He also hadn't missed the condescending wink that she gave a particular dense bunch of guys who were gawking at her like a piece of steak. However he couldn't exactly say he was doing much better.

He noticed she hadn't spoke or showed any sign of well.... anything since her had entered the room. However as he watched her emotionless expression draw nearer, he thought he saw a sort of authoritative mischief in her eyes like a sort of fire that he hadn't seen in anyone before. Almost like an old fighter's spirit.

She had sat down almost testing the old piece of garbage that was her desk and swung her legs around to get comfortable. Just as it seemed like she would lay her head down he watching him amusement as she noticed the whole class and teacher were staring at her. He noticed the same twinkle appear in her eyes as she waved preppy like and made a shooing gesture that he noticed, with some satisfaction, made many females of the class puff up like giant chickens. She then had turned to him and he saw her mouth drop startled.

He was gorgeous!

That was the only thing that ran in her head as she shamelessly let her emotions get the best of her manners. He was just Drop-dead-shoot-yourself-in-that-precise-moment-and-die-happy gorgeous! She realized after a moment however, to close her mouth as she looked away abruptly. As a small blush crept up her fair cheeks. Why was she blushing....she never blushed!

She suddenly became aware of herself with the sudden babbling of the class. She looked around and caught the teacher's disgruntled look while gazing toward the back of the class. The teacher just huffed lightly and snipped her heard sharply back to her romance novel she was currently holding. Kagome just decided that, that had been her permission to converse and to get to know her neighbor better. Hey free period! She liked this school already.

She turned around and looked into his golden orbs which actually took her a moment to compose herself, but compose herself she did. She quickly took a small breath and said without any hesitation in a slightly dry voice, "Hey, what's your name mystery 'back-seat guy'...."

Inuyasha had been too busy lost in her suddenly emotion filled orbs to hear the question she had asked him and quickly scrambled to reprimand his blunder so he simply stated his everyday answer to everything...

"KEH...." Hey it's all he could think of!!! I mean...you know...so he wouldn't look too stupid.

He looked over to see her reaction and saw her face turned stony and the intriguing sparkle had gone out. He inwardly winced, not exactly knowing why. Why did he care if she didn't smile at him or if he made her mad. She'd probably just start crying.....

He turned around trying to look uninterested and continued his scribbling on his desk, which really shouldn't had been called a desk thanks to constant chipping away at it by the infamous Inuyasha.

As he continued gruffly scribbling 'death to tween pop' he heard an unknown shuffle to his right. His ears swirled to the direction of the noise and he turned his head to see this new girl standing on her seat, reaching up to grab some pencils that had been thrown up and stuck in the ceiling. Mostly by him and some fellow troublemakers in other periods. God bless the freedom of the back seat!

He continued to watch, his eyes in a disbelieving stare as she got about five down. She then continued to sit down and toss them upward to re-stick them! He watched in amusement as she then took an abundant amount of paper from her small notebook she carried and then proceeded to take out a straw....oh this would be great...

"Darn antisocial......" She thought angrily in her head as a particularly wet spitball hit the back of a 'Stretch Armstrong's ' desk two rows down. Why did he have to shrug her off like that?!?! She was _actually_ going a little out of her character and _actually_ greeting someone else who would be next to her the next semester and he _actually_ had the audacity to just say whatever unintelligent word that was that came out of his mouth?!?! What the heck did "KEH!" mean any ways!

"_Stupid_ anti-social..."

"Well you aren't exactly Miss Prom Queen either.....Oh shut up." She silently argued heatedly to herself.

"He just seemed so...I dunno...different than all the others! He just seemed so interesting! ....oh get over yourself! He's just the only other normal looking one in the room ...that's all!?! Yeah but those eyes...that long beautiful hair...its just so...so....argh! Get yourself together you idiot!" She fought fruitlessly with herself.

"Hmm what can I do in this God-forsaken classroom.....hmm pencils in ceiling has already been done and over with....ooo and spitballs in the perfectly straightened hair!!!" She then proceeded to aim a particularly wet spitball at a little 'Daddy's girl' and.... "Yay!!....Two Points!!!!...Ok I really need to stop talking to myself....."

The two in the back spent the rest of the class to their own destructive devices. Kagome noticed in satisfaction that in a very short time period the whole class seemed to dislike her and she couldn't think of a reason why as they tugged the wet balls of paper from their neat hair.

She continued to return her thoughts to her gang the whole class period...well it wasn't hers any more but they would always be a part of her. She just wanted to know if they were safe and having fun. Then the bell sounded in a noisy clang that seemed to penetrate the skull as it was followed by the scraping of chairs and bumping of bodies to leave as fast as possible.

She got up and continued out into the hallway with sneers and glares following her to her locker. She gazed at her schedule and sighed. No way was she gonna hang around this school with out a break before lunch!

Time for a little break....or a little trouble...in the boy's bathroom. She silently agreed to herself in an inwardly satisfied smile.

She stayed at her locker till the five-minuet bell and pretending to get things together and then took off for the boy's restroom. She always used that bathroom because guys rarely ever went in there and when they did she found it extremely amusing to see their faces when they saw her. (come one admit it!!! I never see guys in my school EVER go in there!!! It's so funny!!! When do u pee guys?!?! That's just so funny! Ok enough...I must compose myself.....on we go...)

She slipped in unnoticed and hoped up on a mildew-encrusted sink and took out an unlit cigarette. She had been trying to cut down for ages and she had finally done so, but she just had them with her out of habit. She just sat there listening to her latest burned CD and chewing on the edge of her cigarette when she realized she wasn't alone.

Just as Coheed and Cambria's new song came blasting through her earpieces, she whipped up her head to see a guy in the stall straight in front of her smirking. He was leaned against the inner stall so undetected by anyone just entering or looking around outside. He had short black hair with a little ponytail in the back and was tall, lean with a little muscle showing through in plain white undershirt. She could see little heart boxers showing slightly out of his baggy scruffed jeans.

She continued to stare stonily showing no surprise that a normal girl would as she studied him. I mean a normal person would have down right jumped or yelped but she had to see if she could trust him. And with her background knowledge she had some skill in that area and was an expert in detecting the difference between fakes and noble people! Surprisingly she found she felt she could actually trust this unknown guy.

As she put down her defenses slightly he chose the time to lean casually forward and say, "Hey I don't believe I have ever seen _you_ in here before....nice to meet ya! I'm Miroku.

Ok, if anyone can tell I sorta vented frustrations at school and certain peoples that just annoy me!!!

LOL!!!!! I just love Miroku so I introduced him too!!!! So I hope you liked this chapter!!!

Ok I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors in this chapter, I mean , don't think there were many but I still how it feels to see one and be like disappointed or something along those lines. I'm sorry

Well have a great day and give some random stranger a hug!! It always helps but just make sure it's a non-gun toting stranger!!! (laugh then stops as mom is peering at me like I just grew a second head !!!) oops!!! God Bless!! BYE!

R&R!!!!!!


	3. Bathroom Encounters

Disclaimer: Yeah.... yeah and so on!!!! Come on people as much as tight as we are going into the third chapter, I thought at least we were in the "read-the-mind" phase of our relationship!!! Sigh I guess not...darn! Well in that case...nopers, I don't own of Inuyasha nor any of his lovely demon-ness. Though dare I say I'd want to??? I leave that hanging there!!! LOL!

Author's Notes: Wow I did not believe to get so many reviews starting off, I mean I am but a humble leprechaun whose major habit is writing and major anime is Inuyasha. Well, ne wayz I want to thank each and every one of you who reviewed so sweetly!!! And thank you all who are reading the story I posted before this one called, "Changes of the Soul"!!! A shout to my lovely apologetics friend Ashley!! I really encourage anyone reading this to go to particularly interesting and raving sight now!! It's called Wonderful forum!!! Anyway thanks again for the reviews they were all so great!! It just makes my day and puts a permanent smile on my face that makes my brother question, "Geez have you been doing crack again!?!?!?!" LOL!! Naw just kidding!!!! Well I hope you like this chapter, cuz it was very fun, and our favorite group finally meets together!!! Even though its only been two chapters...(::blinks hard:: then ::grins:: ) ne wayz...on with the chapter my good fellow!!!

* * *

Part III

* * *

Kagome was leaning backward as the back of her head touched the crusty mirror out of sheer surprise. While the mystery boy leaned closer and closer almost touching noses.

"Uh....." Kagome stammered stupidly out of a moment brain fart. This guy was really forward!

"Well, my dear it looks like were all alone, and I have been rather lonely lately. Oh! Your hands are freezing lemme warm them up with my exquisite techniques of....umm...warming pretty ladies hands!"

He finished in weak triumph.

Before she could get mad she cocked her head to the sided out of utter fascination for a split second and registered what he said. She almost laughed out loud. "Wait, you have a technique for rubbing hands? You really need to work on better pick up lines, and...." However her words were cut short when they heard the bathroom door creak open sharply and the sound of casual clicks of heels could be heard.

A girl of about 17 with straightened dark hair walked around the partition separating them from sight and stopped dead as she saw the position the Kagome and her newly acquired male friend was. However she didn't have the reaction Kagome wold have expected. She expected her to run out apologizing profusely or laugh and carry on her business (even if it was a boys bathroom). However instead, her eyes widened in absolute shock and Kagome could see blood rushing to her face as she barreled straight into Miroku taking him by the front of his shirt ruffly and waving her hand frantically in the air screaming most angrily.

The sudden a shrill of her furious voice echoed off the bathroom walls causing anyone unfortunate enough to be inside to have a slight hearing problem for a couple of seconds after the exploding noise ceased.

"Idiot hentai! I leave you for one freakin second and hear I find you here with ANOTHER girl!!!! You are such a stupid no good cheating boyfriend who can't keep his itchy palms to himself for one stupid period!!!!.....Hey, wait, who are you?"

Kagome was so transfixed on the new girl's ranting and the apparent perverted boy's cowering that she barely heard the callous yet inquisitive question shot her way. Her leader instincts wanted to yell respect, but however this girl was opening the floodgates of her memories with her distinctive posture and demeanor. It was just like all of her girls......all of her family...

"Hey, are you deaf or something? I have never seen you here before, why were you holding Miroku's hand. Oh shut up Miroku I'm not listening to you at the moment I wanna hear it from her!" She said gruffly while turning her pointed questions back to the ex-gang leader. "And why are you in the boy's restroom? The slim violet eyed girl questioned, obviously still annoyed with the current situation and lack of understanding.

So Kagome calmly looked her straight in the eye ,as if testing her character with her gaze, and said in a soft yet steady voice, "I am Kagome, Kagome Hiragarshi. I am a transfer student, and to answer your second question I just wanted to light a pack of smokes...or chew on them rather as it seems...". She finished the last part of the sentence quietly to herself as she stared frustratingly as the habit she couldn't break twiddling harmlessly in the fingers.

She then gazed up to the new girl again only to surprisingly find a small grin on her face, as if she now found the situation to be funny. To this Kagome actually couldn't stop the small grin that touched her eyes slightly as the girls made an inner connections in the span on a couple moments. She remotely drawn to this girl in a sisterly way. Like one of her own fighters....darn...she had to let that go...it was in the past....she had to stop thinking of them! But how?

Her thoughts were once again interrupted by the young girl's voice evidently contented with her answer as she continued to smirk.

"Oh, well you're new huh? You seem pretty ok to me. My name is Sango. Transfer student huh? Wow, where did you come from. Man, it seems like I have hear Hiragarshi before, but where?" Not stopping to exactly let Kagome process an answer, Sango continued to plow with an idly intrigued look on her face. Not noticing as Kagome finally registered what Sango had just said. "Yeah I'm pretty sure I have heard that name before. Perhaps a famous uncle or maybe you parents?" She asked innocently totally ignoring the fidgety Miroku behind her and Kagome now passive face once more.

"No, there are no special people in my boring family I'm afraid, totally normal I guess." Kagome replied with complete flawlessness and grace.

How could someone have heard the name all the way across the nation. Was her gang that infamous? Was she? "I guess I never really thought about it..." She sighed mentally drained from thinking about her acquired five minutes of fame.

I hope you like it here, I mean its pretty ok compared to all the other dingy high schools in this drab city. Just don't judge us from whatever this hentai did to you! Which reminds me....."

She broke off and a resounding slap filled the stalls and the entire restroom soundly. As the last echo was fading a sense of finality filled the are and all was silent as the echo died on the tile walls.

"There! That was for the two girls yesterday!!!! Oh yeah!! I know that your were up too! Inuyasha told me where you were at lunch yesterday, and it WASN'T tutoring that fairy Hobo!!!!! Your such a jerk sometimes!!! I mean don't you even respect me as your girlfriend you hentai!!!"

Sango was obviously livid but from what Kagome could gather from her fierce rant could only be measured by her intense affection for this perverted-in-a-charming-way, Miroku. To that she inwardly smirked. They seemed to care for each other truly if you looked past the superficial flaws of both. And as far as she could tell Miroku had a whole bunch.

"Now, now my dear Sango!!! Are you going to judge me from the false statements of Inuyasha...oh come one you know he never...."

However, whatever he was about to say was cut off when a growl of a voice came from behind the entrance of the bathroom and penetrated every corner of the everechoing area.

"Don't even finish that sentence Monk! You know full well where you were and I know for a fact it wasn't...."

However his sentence was cut off sort as his eyes registered who was siting on the moldy dripping sink. Kagome had to hold her emotions in as she always did so well as her eyes caught the glorious sight of the half demon she had met earlier. And like one voice Kagome and Inuyasha breathed a surprisingly venomous "YOU!"

All Kagome could do was leer dispassionately as he made his way slowly beside Miroku, not bothering to help him up from his earlier encounter with Sango. He just glared back in aggressive confusion, which quickly turned into the smugness that made Kagome's eyes narrowa fraction of an inch that no one could even tell. She hated when guys made that face...the face a pure dominance!

"Well, if it isn't Miss. Dangerously Dark!"

Kagome who was never really intimidated by anyone at all, suddenly found herself on fire with an urge to snap out of utter rage! She hadn't ever talked or faced anyone like him, mostly because she didn't give them the time of day but his guy was just like nails on a chalk board to her or was he. All the guys she came in contact with were either totally turned off by her distant personality or scared off and intimidated by her aggressive nature.

However this guy had only seen her distant nature, even when she tried to bond with him in first block. She had given him a chance and then when he snuffed it, she snuffed him. Plain and simple. She couldn't control the surge of pure resentment that flowed through her at this half demon! Now though he pursued as if trying to get to her. She knew it, and if he wanted it he'd have to work harder. She was a tuff egg to crack, with a hard past.

"Hmm, yeah. Your that guy in my first block that seemed to have fun being the classes 'living chew toy' right?". She replied cockily looking him square in the eye while trying to hide the interested gleam appearnt in her own eyes at the intersting match of wills. However she once again found herself struggleing to maintain a level of control. This guy was gorgeous. She just had to know more about his guy, she just had to push him further.

To that statement Inuyasha's eyes widen and his mouth turned into a toothed snarl complete with a glistening fang. "Oi, girl you're lucky that you're not one of those preps, or I'd shred you in half!"

To Inuyasha's inner delight he saw her eyes widen a fraction in sheer surprise. He could tell that he was the only one to see this, with his perceptive senses. This girl was good at hiding her true self. But what was it that she was hiding, he justhad to push this girl little further.

"Man, her eyes are so blue, such a beautiful bl.....grr...snap out of it!!" He growled inwardly as he glared back her with the force only a Youkia could posses let alone even half of one. He was truly firece.

"Gee thanks I'll take that into account next time I go have the urge to buy clothes from Abrocrombie & Fitch!" She snidely replied gaining volume. However as his intense gaze switched to a slightly curious one she felt she was actually letting too much emotion through the dam she had so long built up. Never, never must she take out her past horrors on others. Never, not even on this deserving victim. She couldn't break her promise of her past to herself. That would be a sin.

So Kagome decided the best way to end it with her pride intact was to huff and then she just broke the eye contact by slowly gliding her vision to her twiddling cigarette between her slender fingers. She then presently scowled to herself as if deep concentration while pondering how to keep her emotions in check and past hidden. A obvious inner turmoil not going unnoticed by only Inuyasha as he looked at the downcast face..

"Why am I so affected by his presence? ....I have to be stronger than this...he is only a man...a mere Hanyou for Kami's sake! No, that's not it, him being a Hanyou and surviving only makes him stronger than the average demon. Everyone knows they have it the toughest in the world today. He's just do different so incredibly...grr...but how can he affect me more than the sight of Naraku!?" She thought in a desperate ragged inner voice.

After this she raised her head slowly and to meet Inuyasha's as he saw they had once again steeled over making her once sparkling blue to meet a dusty gray-blue of stone. Inuyasha started to this. How was it that this girl could open up in the slight chance of a challenge but close up again so suddenly?

Miroku who had said nothing while watching the quick but effective interaction between Inuyasha and Kagome, took this time to come around between Kagome and Sango and lay a comforting hand on each their shoulders.

Miroku smiled a charming grin, in which flashed a perfect set of pearly whites and said in the utmost cheerfulness, "Mrs. Kagome it looks like the inevitable has happened and you're now apart of our group! It's a little frayed here and there, but anyone who can look Inuyasha in the eye and survive without a scratch or a amputated limb is truly one of us!"

He broke of laughing but quickly ceased seeing the look in Sango eyes as she followed his hand which was slowly making it's way down Kagome's back. Sango just simply brushed by him harshly, brusquely pushing him away and hindering him from his further actions.

As Miroku made sweting and bowing gestures Sango smiled a genuine smile which lightly touched her viloet eyes, saying, "Finally! We needed someone like you to break up the macho testosterone in this group. Not there's much to begin with but still! I have to live with it day in and day out!!!"

Kagome couldn't help but dip her head in appreciation and nod her two companions. She truly felt like she could trust them enough to hang around with them for a while, and that made her feel wonderfully normal. And that was her gaol wasn't it? To appear normal for as long as possible.

However when she turned to Inuyasha to nod a thanks to him she saw him looking at her intently but as she searched for the meaning of such a glance. He then just turned away slightly as he noticed her probing and nodded to the wall saying a distinct, "Keh!"

"Well," Commented Miroku, with that devious smile she could tell could only belong to him. "I dunno if its what you expected but were not the most popular around here. I mean I am with the ladies..." This got a couple a snorts from Inuyasha and a 'fwap' from Sango on the arm, "However as you could observe most people in this school are very rich and superficial."

"In other words they're sluts, whores, and boob jobs that only care about 'daddies money'." Said Sango in a monotone yet cynical way giving Kagome a playful wink as Miroku looked utterly offended.

"I protest Miss Sango! Most of them I have to at least ask twice to have my children before they'd agree!"

"And I punch them in the face and drag you away! Kami! Miroku you such a man whore!!!!" Sango cut in, in an ever increasing angry tone.

"Well thanks a lot for the invitation, I'm grateful! It good to have accquaintances...oh and please don't call me 'Miss Kagome' anymore Miroku." Said Kagome truly thankful even if she didn't show it that much on the outside. Her inner self even did a little dance of happiness (HeeHee!! )

"Well now that were all chummy, can we go eat?!? The bells about to ring for first lunch and I don't want that Wimpy Wolf kicking us outta a seat today. But even if he does I show him his place..."

Growled Inuyasha in a pleased menacing way that would make a normal guy cringe in anticipation but made the others even Kagome just raise an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Yes, your Royal gruffness lets be on our way!" Sango replied in mock humor.

Kagome had to crack a smile at the look that appeared on the disgruntled hanyou's face as Sango sardonically bowed. This made Inuyasha's red face turn into an equal curious expression as he looked at her, and she realized she had actually smiled!!! She quickly turned her face stony again and raised another unimpressed eyebrow his way.

The annoyingly high pitched bell chose that precise time to chime its aggravating squeal as they made there way down the hall to the adventure known as 'Lunch'. Little did Kagome know was someone from her inescapable past right in front of her as she started to finally loosen up and talk freely to her new friends.

She suddenly felt very normal in the middle of three people that seemed to want to talk to her and get to know her as a normal teenage girl. That was rare and shed gasp on to it for as long as possible.

How? How could she have found a family away from her other 'family' so quickly. Why? Why did this feel so right and why was something good happening to her? She knew she didn't deserve it. She looked slightly at Sango who just continued to smile while stealing glances at Miroku again and again as if monitoring his every mood.

Yes, this was something she could get used too.

HEY!!! Thanks for reading!! God Bless!!

OH!! And R&R!!!!


	4. Cafetorium

**A/N: Hey everyone!! I know I haven't updated this story in a while but I had encouragement and I just had some of that great and lovely inspiration! I also wanted to thank my unofficial editor Jamie! You're a lifesaver! I hope you enjoy the this chappy from my heart!!!! It's a very random story from my random personaily. So people who like that stuff, send a review my way, it'd be most appreciated! Also tell me any editing problems and I'll fix it. I swear I edit, I just get everything sometimes….or more like most times. (grumbles) (randomly smiles big) Have fun and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Nopers, sorry to disappoint....but I don't own the show/manga/multimedia sensation that is Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: Thank you!!! Thank you very much!! I know I'm amazing and powerful and....**

**Kagome: Sit!!!!**

**Inuyasha: Oi!!! crash**

**Me: rolls on the ground laughing Yes, and oh how the powerful crumble fast.**

**

* * *

**

**Part IV**

**

* * *

**

**They had strode like one, into the crowding room and immediately looked for a decent place to sit and have lunch. Oddly enough as Kagome looked around for some less anti-social eating arrangements, she noticed a big sign practically screaming, "Hey dude look at me!".**

**On the wall that seemed splattered with chunks of half eating apple sauce and brown corn chips wasa huge sign deeming the echoing room 'CAFETORIUM'. It had to be somewhere between the cross of a cafeteria and an auditorium….like some weird mating or something she had to guess. When she started to ask why in Kami's name the school was so strange, Miroku just gave a charming grin and jabbed a thumb in a direction for her eyes to locate a dusty, dank theatre in the back of the eating space.**

**"So you eat and have a stage here? And what is with the wannabe art and murals and the walls?" She grimaced as she looked at the paintings that seemed like a dog threw up all over the walls on the far end with a lovely mix of horrid greens, oranges and yellows in what looked like was supposed to be a forest scene. Maybe a potential _Fall_ forest theme. Yeah, a Fall forest that got attacked by aliens, burned down with laser beams till only ashes remained, only to then grow back again all mutated and.…and…wow it still looked like a dog had it's way with it no matter how someone looked at it. Keep in mind it must have had to have been a pretty big dog...like a Great Dane...or... **

**Geez! what had made her ADHD all of the sudden. It must had been all the preppy O2 she was breathing in that place all day. She just couldn't keep her mind on a single sane idea. Of, course it could just be her. She always did have strange thoughts at the most inopportune times. Like right then as they made their way across the back of the large room she was thinking how much one of the guys from the band 98 Degrees looked a lot like a stump she saw in the woods one time. **

**She shook her head and tried to focus on seating once more. She almost had to squint at all the bright, fake blondes she saw and tables....whoa the tables!**

**"Why are your tables octagons?! And why don't ya'll eat outside at all? Are those really festive tablecloths? Are you kidding me? And you have centerpieces too? Gimme a break! Holy Moses! I think I actually saw vase of sunflowers at the 'Pink O'kami' table over there! No really look! Ok that stage in the corner is really weird, and it looks like it hasn't ever been used." She said in a flurry of mixed, jumbled thoughts ending in a slightly wry tone.**

**Sango just winked after she laughed at Kagome's confusion and opted to answer her last comment. "Nope we just pretend the stage isn't there and save space by eating in here and just ignore it. I know it's a little funny, but..."**

**"Can we get off this subject! Kami! It's not that big a deal! Its only a stage in a room that has people eating in it too. And how come you are hyper all of the sudden?....Oi!" He shouted as Kagome reached up and pinched his ear strong enough to pull him successfully to eye level.**

**"Lookie here you! I'm just curious so there is no need to get all pissy on me just cuz your PMS-ing! It's actually quite sad for the little booger! I mean the stage that is...loooook at it. It's so alone and saaaad, I think I can hear it crying. 'Oh, Inuyasha come a sit on meeeee'----"**

**At her touch the potentially pride wounded Hanyou, who wasn't used to female contact at all, jerked up and swallowed a yelp when Kagome's fingers didn't comply and let go till a second too late. The still laughing Miroku and Sango then watched in amazement as Kagome fell against him in the sudden movement causing both their faces to come within an inch of each other. Having both arms bracing against his chest and body pressed against his, Kagome stared up at him wide-eyed for just a moment before realizing her place and predicament. Both faces went red in an instant and she backed away brushing her clothes off hurriedly yet unnecessarily. **

**"I still don't know why there a freaking stage in a cafeteria...geezzzz...cafetorium...what a joke" **

**She said preoccupied with the sudden thought of a silver-haired, bare-chested male flashing through her brain as they started to the back of the room to the smaller tables. All the while with Miroku singing "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" lightly in the background of the two embarrassed persons. That of course earned him a swat from everyone other than Sango who was still laughing at Kagome from behind her hand. However that doesn't mean Miroku got a fist in the face when he decided to feel her up as they sat down.**

**Kagome looked over at Inuyasha as they moved to sit and when she caught his eye by accident he scowled and gave her his version of the 'Hanyou evil-eye'. She just stuck her tongue at him in reply while giving him the ever so lovely and popular finger. At that he gaped like a fish out of water and growled slightly while crossing his arms gruffly and turning his head in a flurry of white hair. Ah, she knew that this new past time of annoying him would be most enjoyable.**

**For some reason the familiar thought of that same bare-chested man came into her mind's eye once more except this time with more clear tone and muscle the she looked at him. She found she had to avert her eyes as they sat down at the far end table, away from most occupied ones, to keep her mind from naughty involuntary thoughts. She looked everywhere but her companions so to ease the blush that had started to stain her smooth cheeks. **

**As they settled both Miroku and Sango rose again to go into the lunch line. Kagome just pulled out a bag of plain potato chips and began to munch as she watched Sango and Miroku go for the long lines at the venders. She considered them pretty brave as she witnessed some students that had started to punch and kick for spots in line and she prayed a silent prayer for their safely. Then she realized how stupid such an idea was and stopped, realizing once again how brainless the school was. **

**Gawking as a person would gaze at fish in a bowl or animals at the zoo, she looked around at the sad excuse for this world's younger generations. She really wondered if they actually taught any common sense at that school as she heard a girl comment on how she refused to eat hot dogs because they were man's best friends. **

**She realized then, that she was one of the only sane people in this school of cleaned, preened monster teens. She giggled at her clever little rhyme in which of course caught the attention, unbeknownst to her, of the silver-haired Hanyou across from her. **

**He gazed at her from the corner of his eyes and noticed more closely, her fit build. She wasn't the sickly skinny that he witnessed day in and day out from most of the starving Tommy Hilfigure whores he saw at that school. However she wasn't no WWE wrestler either. She was what most likely could be described as an attractive lean, and toned in a feminine way. He could see that under the tight black top she was sporting, there was a small bulge of muscle that was present and wondered if she did any weight lifting on purpose. She most likely just did some girly aerobics class, or some fitness tae-bo. There was no way she could fight or anything. Girls just didn't do things like that. Oh, how wrong he was.**

**Kagome watched 'cafeteria life' and noticed how sparse the actual food lines were and how dense the vending machine lines were. Kagome knew by the looks of it that even if this school was rich, no one would dare be caught in the food lines with the crusty, mole sporting lunch ladies that called you "sweetie" and "dearie". If they really did value the so called 'valuable' reputations of the school they would never step even close to the dripping ladles of the "mystery soup" served that day. **

**She looked around and saw, once again the tops of bobbing bleached blonde and fake colored heads swimming in the sea of people. If it wasn't straightened and perfectly combed then it was gelled and sticking in the most perfect alignments. Yes, that was an Abrocrombie & Fitch magazine for ya, just no naked people. Well, not yet anyway. **

**It was like they thought looks mattered more than life itself. They probably thought that 'daddy' would kill them too if they ever got a 'C' or lower in a class. Kagome shook her head wearily, "Those poor shmucks…"**

**She knew from experience, the _Real World_ wasn't made up of high GPAs or whether little "Sally" hated little "Mary's" guts. Or if hunky "Brad" had the hots for the little skank "Julie" in the steamy Jacuzzi……whoa. Besides the fact that those were the absolute worst analogy name ever, she had to mentally slap herself for actually recalling an actual popular MTV show in the mix of her supposedly sensible thoughts. She had to sigh at her complete hopelessness. **

**Inuyasha heard her forlorn sigh and gave her a raised eye-brow and acknowledged her with a questioning glance. In which she admiringly returned in a ready, breathy reply. "Don't worry dog-boy!!! Just remember to always save the alpacas!!! They're in danger ya know!" **

**She found herself giggling once more uncontrollably. It was like being in that Gap commercial rejection of a school was affecting her hormones. She really liked being carefree and silly in a way she hadn't been since she was ten and all that crap had started happening in her life. She used to say the most random things before her gang, and now she found herself once again in the habit. She could just hear his confused thoughts. She was going to milk this high school life for all it was worth.**

**To her strange request he sputtered uncharacteristically and just gave her the queerest look. She giggled slightly then she stopped fast to again slap herself, except this time physically on the hand earning her another slightly worried look from her Hanyou pal.**

**She was getting nowhere fast and since she had no emotional attachments to 98.87 percent of the people sitting in that room presently, she stood and winked to Inuyasha as he watched her with narrowing eyes.**

**She went to the back corner of the room where even though it was the back of the large 'cafetorium', many of the tables were aligned to face that particular back wall. She turned and looked at the dusty stage floor and dark curtain. The curtain seemed to have been a once deep royal purple but was now a depressing mauve color.**

**She dramatically tsked and stepped lightly and daintily onto the stage. She turned around with her back facing the tables and people in the room and smiled triumphantly when the room seemed to hush at he feat. She grinned wider at the sound of curious whispers and distressed tones going on behind her. She turned around and dusted her shoulder in that street way of "dissing" anyone around her. You know just for the fun of drama.**

**She then walked to the edge of the stage and sat down smiling gleefully while people passing to get to their tables stared at her in curious fascination. She noticed several preppy hoties were looking her way in interest, which of course made her want to throw up...only in her throat of course.**

**She stood up once more rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Suddenly she caught Miroku's and Sango's eyes and they walked up to her and looked up as Sango spoke in a bewildered whisper. "What are you doing up there Kagome? Everyone's staring at you!"**

**Sango thought the girl was secretly so cool, but she didn't want her knew found friend and only other sane girl in the school, to get suspended because she didn't understand the rules.**

**"Oh, yeah. I guess they are." She waved hugely at all that were looking and turned her head back down to Sango. "Let's eat up here! I don't see any teachers or administrators who really care, so come on and I'll help ya up!"**

**Sango looked hesitant for a second and Kagome knew just the sentence that would push her over. "It would really piss those Barbies at table 'Hilton' over there if we were suddenly the center of gossip." She jabbed a slender digit in the direction of annoying hisses that were being thrown their way at the moment from those same girls.**

**At that Sango knew she had been played but didn't care as she pulled Miroku, who was smiling widely at all the curious girls who passed them, up and sat cross legged in the dusty floor.**

**Kagome had started to lean against a fake pillar, that seemed to be a previous production prop, when she noticed Inuyasha still staring over at them from the far corner table. She walked to the far left of the stage and stood on her tippy-toes and waved melo-dramatically too him, even though she knew he could see her perfectly. And even though she knew he could hear better than a normal human, she took a big breath and shouted with her hands around her mouth smirking wide.**

**"Hey.....YOU!!! INUYASHA!!! YEAH YOU!!! IT WOULDN'T BE A PARTY WITH OUT YOU, YOU SEXY THANG!!!! DON'T PLAY HARD TO GET NOW!!! YOU KNOW I WANTCHA BABY!!!! COME ON OVER!!! COME ONNNN!!!"**

**The whole time she was yelling she watched in sweet satisfaction as the attention was shifted his way and everyone saw to whom she was shouting at. At the sudden attention shift, his ears involuntarily flickered down on top of his head and he stood up in slight defense. She could hear him but she could probably guess he was growling by the look in his eyes at all the stares he was currently receiving. **

**But at her invitation she watched him gruffly walk in paced steps over to them while muttering something under his breath about psycho new girls. She knew he wasn't trying to let her get to him, and she wouldn't have it any other way. That big softy had started to grow on her and she wanted to have some fun. **

**She was grinning like a fool when he finally came around the last tables to them. However she didn't smile nearly as big till she saw a tight grin tugging at the corner of his own mouth and an interesting twinkle in his eye as he teasingly looked up at her when he finally came up to the abandoned theater.**

**"Yeah wench, so you got everyone's undivided attention. You happy?"**

"**Oh, you have no idea 'sweet thang'" She using what she had just said against him while She then bent over and pulled at his fringe. This in turn, he of course pulled back causing her to toppled over the edge in an moment of chaos.**

**Miroku and Sango watched for the second time an a period of only about 40 minutes, as the two embraced involuntarily. Inuyasha caught her firmly in his arms because he wasn't about to let her fall, even though he didn't know why. He just couldn't let the poor wench fall and get hurt. Kagome had grasped at him as she fell, for support in a seemingly suggestive way, albeit innocent in the situation. She didn't realize what had really happened till she registered the firm chest against her once more.**

**He set her down easily and shook his head while she pulled from him quickly in embarrasment.**

**She giggled in obvious embarrassment, surprising herself once more at her girlish behavior, and put a finger to her mouth in a thoughtful expression. Sh just had to shake the mood up again!**

**"I dunno…. you know I was thinking...." She spared him a glance as he jumped in a single movement up onto the platform and he laughed. "You? Thinking? Ouch!"**

**"Ha..ha… yes pigs are now flying outside the window you duchebag! Honestly!" Grumbling as they laughed at her in friendly conversation while she raised her self back onto the stage.**

" **Like I was saying! I think that we should eat up here every day. It just more, I dunno, enjoyable." She exclaimed tweaking his nose in a quick movement. **

**At that she heard the hushed voices grow to harsh whispers suddenly and she looked and found his face an attractive pink. She twirled preppy like and bent over to Sango in a mock voice.**

**"Like, Oh my God, it looks like I just like created like yet another like scandal...like...like....heehee! Wow being preppy is exhausting! No wonder Jessica Simpson is so skinny! She must burn a million carbs a day!" She exclaimed as Sango choked as she laughed while trying got swallow.**

**Sango snorted and supposedly said, "Yewah, thab woban is wooooo pkinny I could snapk ker in wa instwant."**

**Kagome snickered. "From what I caught, you could snap her in an instant? Yeah but she could still probably beat up her hubby Nick up anyway. He maybe be hot but he couldn't even punch a hole through a wall."**

**"Heh. Like _you_ could wench." Came the sarcastic voice behind her. She turned a twitching an eyebrow his way.**

**"Uh, yeah and you say that cuz I'm a girl right? Well lemme tell you mister--" **

**However just as she was about to tell him a very interesting tale of a mix of woman rights and burning bras in the sixties in America she was cut of by a painfully familiar voice.**

**"Kagome?!?! Master Kagome is it really you?!?"**

**She turned around as her eyebrow twitched yet again unnoticed. She could barley hear Inuyasha's sudden growl erupt when her own jaw dropped and her cry filled the comically named room, that she couldn't think of at that moment for her brain went into overload at that moment.**

**"Kouga?!? Wha.....!!!!"**

**

* * *

**

**LOL!! I hope you liked it!!! It is my baby a long with all my other stories of course! Katie I hope you liked the WWE reference! It was for you!!! ;;;; Oh, and for the record 'cafetorium' is spelled right. I have seen the sign way too many times! God Bless!! Please review!! (grovels on the ground)**

**R&R!!!!**


End file.
